Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a light emitting device including a wavelength conversion member, a method of manufacturing the wavelength conversion member, and a method of manufacturing the light emitting device.
Description of Related Art
In recent years, developments are being made in a package which is substantially equivalent to a light emitting element in size, i.e., a so-called Chip Scale Package (CSP), as a small-size light emitting device using a light emitting diode (LED).
As an example of such a light emitting device, a light emitting device including a wavelength conversion member has been proposed. For example, a light emitting device disclosed in JP 2009-218274 A includes a light emitting element disposed on a substrate, and a plate-like wavelength conversion member disposed on the light emitting element. For example, a binder previously formed to be plate-like is used as the wavelength conversion member, in which binder a fluorescent material is dispersed.
However, since such a wavelength conversion member contains a binder of low thermal conductivity, the wavelength conversion member may fail to fully release heat from the fluorescent material. For example, in order to ensure mechanical strength of the wavelength conversion member in manufacturing processes of the light emitting device, the amount of resin contained in the wavelength conversion member inevitably becomes relatively large. As a result, heat is not fully released from the fluorescent material that emits light. A fluorescent material being susceptible to heat can only emit weak light when deteriorated. This invites chromaticity shift in the light emitting device. Further, heat emitted from the fluorescent material may crack the binder. The cracked binder disadvantageously influences the optical characteristic of the light emitting device.
Accordingly, an object of the present disclosure is to provide a light emitting device that solves the problem described above and includes a wavelength conversion member with improved capability of releasing heat from a fluorescent material, a method of manufacturing the wavelength conversion member, and a method of manufacturing the light emitting device.